Prom
by Cana Alberona
Summary: So Gray Fullbuster is known as a bad boy in the school, Unless you're talking about his friends, to his friends he's completely idiotic and totally not romantic. but will that change when he meets a certain blue haired girl who happens to be blind, sweet and caring, and then what happens when a Prom at their school comes, up and Lyon gets in the way, and will Juvia remember Gray?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is another story that I love! :D So please help me support it! :)**

Juvia was walking around her little apartment that she knew every little thing about. "Hmm, Juvia thinks she'll have cereal this morning..." The blunette muttered and stummbled over to her fridge and stood on her tipietoes to reach the cereal and then got it down and felt around the inside of the fridge a little before reaching the milk, and doing the same to her cupboards until she got her bowl. She sat down and poured herself a bowl of cereal, and started to eat. "Mmm, Juvia thinks this is good... maybe she _should_ go to school today... it is her first day with everyone else..." She said out loud to no one in particular.

_Flashback..._

_Juvia walked into her apartment fidling with the mail in her hands, and decided to call Gajeel-kun. She picked up her phone from her pocket and pressed the number 3, and put it up to her ear and sat on the couch thinking, 'Juvia wonders what it looks liike outside...' and then Gajeel picked up. "What is it rain woman?" A rough voice asked Juvia. "Well Juvia has mail, and needs Gajeel-kun to read it." The blunetter said nervouly as she played with a strand of her hair. "Fine." Was all he said and then the line went dead, and a few minutes passed when he arrived at the door._

_A tall and muscular man with peircings everywhere and long shaggy black hair walked in her house and grabbed the mail,l and opened it up and started to read it to Juvia. _

_The man stood there and read the last mail and then looked up to the blunette saying, "It's about school. You have to go." He told her as she gasped and started to ramble about her not wanting to go cause they won't accept her because of her disabilaty. Right? Wrong. 'Juvia has a disability so they won't except her!' The blunette exclaimed as Gajeel told her, "All you have to do is be yourself. Look I went to that high school all my life, and they treat each other like fam-a-ly. They won't mind you being blind, I mean heck! The principle is as short as my waist!" Gajeel yelled, holding his hand to his waist. "And even thats an understatment!" He banged hard on the door that he was in front of, which was the bathroom door, which consisted a nervous blunette._

_"Fine. Juvia will go to the school Gajeel-kun says is fun." Juvia sighed walking out of the bathroom, which held almost broken holes in it. And she giggled._

_Flashback Over..._

The girl mumbled something unadiable and got up from where she was, leaving her mess, knowing Gajeel would clean it up after he came today. She walked over to her room, and picked out some rather nice clothing for someone who's blind and can't see.

Oh, by the way, Juvia is blind if you haven't noticed.

She wore a simple blue tank top and some white shorts and brown woven belt, with some blue converse.

She started to walk out of the door with her back, going to the elevator, and told the man where she was going.

She soon arrived at the school and went into the doors, as they were large and inside was even bigger.

She made her way down the hall, hearing voices, voices of arguing and waited, and they seemed non stop insults so she walked over and said, "Excuse me, but Juvia is new and she needs help." And with that the two boys stopped.

Natsu noticed first and grinned his usual goofy grin, saying, "Sure! Lemme get someone to help ya!" He winked at the girl, but she couldn't see him so she asked, "What are your names and how do you look?" She asked, as the two boys looked confused, the raven haired boy smirked and said, "Why should I tell you?" "Well, because Juvia is blind and she needs to know so we can be friends."

And thats what struck the raven to feels guilty, and said "Sorry. Im Gray Fullbuster and the idiot next to me is Natsu Dragneel. I have dark Raven Blue Hair, and a muscular built with a tattoo on my chest of the school mark. I have a habit of stripping too..." Gray muttered the last part.

Natsu started off with his hair, "-And it's SALMON, not pink!" He said sternly looking at Gray, and with that Juvia giggled knowing that these two were probably frenemies.

"And Im muscular too, and very loud. To be told by others." He laughed, and we all laughed.

"Juvia needs help. She needs to find the office." The blunette reminded them.

"Oh right! Hold on~" Natsu called down the hall leaving his frenime and his new friend in the halls.

**Meanwhile in the classroom...**

"Hey! Gildarts! We need Erza and Lucy!" Natsu called from the class only to find their teacher sleeping, but with that Erza and Lucy walked down the halls with the pinkette still.

they soon reached to where the raven and the light blue haired girl were talking about this school.

"So, what did you need Natsu?" Lucy complained.

"Yes, Natsu I was helping Lucy with her homework, what do you need?" Erza said calmly.

"Well, we have a new student! Guys, this is Juvia!" He grinned pointing to the girl.

Juvia stopped talking when she heard her name and heard two other girls voices, one sounded familiar. And that name... Lucy...

**A/N: Yay! Another Gruvia story! :) Sooo, give me your ideas! :DDD R&R please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! What's Up? So sorry about the late update, my internet went out, and since it rained so much and did some flooding, my dad didn't want me to go to school today and Im board so here I am writing the next chapter to Prom~! Whoo, so I hope you like it! :)**

...Lucy... that name...

"Err, Excuse Juvia, but who is Lucy..?" Juvia asked, as she dusted off the invisable dust on her skirt.

The said blonde then gasped when she saw the blunette and when she heard her talk. "J-Juvia? It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy grinned as she hugged the blunette which startled Juvia but then she hugged her back, "Lucy, it's been forever!" She squealed.

"Yes, it has! Guys this is Juvia Lockser, she was my friend when I was little, like when I still lived with my father, and all, her parents were rich company owners too, and we were set up on play dates a lot and soon become very close!" Lucy smiled, and then realized something, "Juvia, please tell me you still have your eyesight?" The blonde begged, and the blunette smiled sadly shaking her head sideways.

"Juvia is sorry, but she has no more eyesight..." She muttered, and Lucy grabbed her shoulders, "It's okay Juvia, we'll still be friends. You already met Gray and Natsu who is my boyfriend. And the other girl is Erza, she's very beautiful and has long Scarlet red hair and brown eyes." Lucy grinned.

"Ooh, now Juvia really wishes she could see. Does Lucy mind showing Juvia around and taking her to the office?" The blunette asked shyly.

"Yea, well I have to get to class though, but right now is Gray's lunch period, so Im sure he could take you. Right Gray?" Lucy and Erza asked in unision.

"Looks, like I haven't a choice!" The raven haired teen through his hands in the air.

"Alright Juvia, come on." He said sstarting to walk when he heard laughter. "What's Up with you guys?" "Juvia can't see, remember?" Juvia said with some giggles, "-so she doesn't know where you are." Everyone laughed at Gray's mistake as he did too.

"Fine, then come on." He said taking her arm, and walking with her.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I was standing here one minute and then some blue haired chick came up to me and Gray, asking us were the office was, and so Gray introduced us, and she asked what we looked like, and said she couldn't see, meaning she was blind I guess.

And then I went to go and get Lucy and Erza, and when we got back Gray and the blue haired chick were talking to each other.

"Hey guys! Juvia, this is Lucy and Erza, guys this is... uhhh... Juvia!" I yelled, and then something happened, they started acting like they'd met before, so this means, they were childhood friends?

GREAT!

Not. this meant Lucy would spend time with her and us. I mean yea that's awesome! But, this also means, that she won't be spending to much time with me ALONE.

So this stunk a little, I mean Im happy for my girlfriend and all, but no more alone time for me for a while...

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was walking with Juvia to the office. Why did she have to show up here?! Why her! Why now?!

Uhhh, thinking this much might be bad for my brain...

"Gray-sama?" Juvia asked me, as she walked down the hall, with me squeezing her arm.

"Eh?" I turned my attention to her painful face, and I realized my grip on her arm. "Oi, Sorry!" I yelled, jumping back, while letting go of her arm, and saw it left a bruise, "Shit, Juvia Im sorry.." I mumbled, still keeping a scowl expression on my face.

I mean, I am the bad boy in the school, except around my friends, so I do need to keep my reputaion. So I did.

"Juvia, here is the office and I ha-" I was cut off, when the pretty girl in front of m- WAIT WHAT?! PRETTY? I thought, she cut me off, that's all, and she said, "Can you come with Juvia, Gray-sama?"

"E-Eh..." I paused, noticing people's classes were letting out, and I couldn't find Erza anywhere. Dammit! Where is she when I need her? I thought and then without realizing, I walked in the office with her, and found myself knocking on the door to Gramp's office.

"Come In!" Came an older man's voice, as I opened the door, to find a man with a white mustache and white hair with a bald spot at the center, and I walked in with Juvia behind me.

"Ooh, are you Juvia? You're Gajeel's sister?" The old man tilted his head, "Yup." Juvia who stepped in front of me and sat in the chair, "Whaaaa?!" I jumped back, and stared at Juvia, she was

G-Gajeel's s-s-s-sister?

"You're Gajeel's s-sister?!" I yelled in suprise, as Juvia and Gramps started to laugh, "Whaaat?" I asked. I didn't see what was so funny...

"Juvia, isn't really Gajeel-kun's sister... she is just very close with him." She smiled, that beautiful smile she always does. 'WAIT WHAT?! BEAUTIFUL? ALWAYS? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?' I thought.

"O-Oh... right..." I face palmed, and I felt my face heat up, from... embarressment? No. What was this feeling..?

"Anyways, Juvia. Gajeel has called and told me about your condition, and says you don't want to be in a special class, so therefor, you will have all classes with..." He went on, and I was pleading to Mavis that he didn't say me.

"... Gray! So, You guys may leave now." Gramps told us, and I could swear I was eroding away.

"O-Oi... let's go Juvia.." I said grabbing her arm roughly, as we headed out of the door, and to my 3rd class, which my teacher was... holy shit... "Noooo!" I cried, out, this couldn't get any worse, Mirajane Strauss was my teacher... this would not be good.

"Gray-sama, why are you yelling no? People are staring." Juvia told me inocently, as I felt myself staring at her, and Ifelt my face heat up and my heart skip a beat. Wait, skip a beat? What was that all about?! Arrrgggg~ This is sooo confusing... "Hold on. Stay here. I'll be right back. Im going to the restroom. " I told her, hoping no one would come and get her.

**Lyon's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the hall in my gym clothes, heading to the baathroom, since gym was next I was going to go before it started, cause knowing coach Macoe, wouldn't let me go if I had to during cl- I was cut off with my thought as I saw a beautiful girl standing/waiting by the boys bathroom, why was she waiting there? Oh well.. I walked over and tapped her shoulder, which looked like it frightened the girl. Why? I don't know, cause I could have swore she was watching me walk over here.

"Uhh, Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Juvia." She replied, her eyes, stayed open, and they were so beautiful, I think I could just drown my love in them.

"Oh, well you are very beautiful Ju-" I was cut off as I felt a fist, a hard one, that was just washed, and I knew whose it belonged to. Graay, it came in contact with my jaw, and sent me flying back.'

"Shit, Gray! What was that for?!" I cried out, getting back up rubbing my cheek.

"Stay, away from her. Kay?" He growled, why did he sound so protective?

"Why The Fuck Should I listen to you?" I growled back, and cracked my knuckles.

"Cause I said so. Now leave before I kick your ass!" My raven haired rival yelled back at me, and started to walk away, grabbing Juvia's waist.

And the last thing I saw was Juvia Jumped at the touch of Gray's arm at her waist.

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"Juvia, Look, sorry about him, he's an idiot." I told her, as she smiled, and I realized I haden't removed my arm from her waist, but it felt like it was supposed to be there, or something like that, but I moved it anyways.

"I-It's okay, Gray-sama... Though, Juvia thinks we missed third period..."The blunette giggled, and Gray nodded as he saw student's going to their lockers and leaving. "Yea, it's time to go though, an-" She cut me off again. Damn! How many times will this woman cut me off! I mentally yelled, as she said, "Will, Gray-sama... errr..." She paused. I could tell she was nervous. "...walk Juvia home?" She asked me sweetly.

I blushed. Yes. I Gray fullbuster blushed, and I turned very red, and dropped my head, and muttered a yes.

Soon, me and Juvia were walking towards her apartment, and she was holding my hand, so she didn't stray off the sidewalk.

I tried suggesting to drive her there, but nope! Juvia insisted I walk home with her. "Gray-sama?" She asked me, and I turned to her, "Yea?" "Well, Juvia heard there is a prom coming up. Is it true?" She asked playing with a strand of her soft blue hair, with her free hand.

"Yea, I dunno if Im gonna go though." I shrugged, running my free hand through my dark raven hair, as I blushed at the subject.

"Well, Juvia wants to go, she just doesn't know who to go with? Does, Gray-sama, have any suggestions?" Juvia asked me, as we walked, and I just stared at her, how could she be so clue-less, as to who I am. How come she doesn't remember me?!

"This is crazy!" I yelled out loud, as apparently it startled Juvia, and she looked at me with concern, "Is everything Okay Gray-sama?" She asked, asn I turned to her, saying, "Juvia, look." I said, pulling out the chain from my under my shirt, as the rest hung around my neck.

"G-Gray-sama has one too?" She said taking a step back. "O-Only, Fairy boy has one!" She cried.

"Im him." I said, lifting up my shirt, showing a mark of Fairy Tail that matched my hair color.

"B-But, h-h-how? He di-di-died... for Juvia..?" She asked, and her expression turned from concern to confusion.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this chapter is extra long, so please don't rush me, cause I just started school! And yep! The 4th person to review my story will get a story request! Love you all!**

**~Cana**


End file.
